En Diciembre
by LylsUniverse
Summary: Momentos en las vidas de Matt y T.K. / One-shot / Escrito para el Intercambio de regalos del foro "Proyecto 1-8". / Para Hikari Blossom, ¡Felices fiestas, amiga invisible!


_Disclaimer:_

 _Digimon no me pertenece._

N/A:  
Este fic fue escrito para el Intercambio Navideño del foro "Proyecto 1-8".

¡Felices fiestas, Hikari Blossom!

* * *

En Diciembre

 _25 de diciembre, 1995_

Su padre lo sube a sus hombros mientras su madre coge a Takeru, quien le mira con curiosidad. Él estira los brazos y coloca la estrella en la punta del árbol, ganándose los vítores de sus padres. Hiroaki le sostiene firmemente y comienza a sacudirse mientras da vueltas por la pequeña sala, y Matt se agarra a la cabeza de su padre con fuerza y se ríe como loco. Su madre parece que menciona algo sobre ser cuidadosos, pero también se larga a reír, mientras levanta a Takeru y este estira los brazos, como si volara, pues él adora ese juego

El departamento se llena de las risas escandalosas de todos. Matt desea que todas las Navidades sean como aquella.

Pero es la última que van a pasar juntos en mucho tiempo.

 _24 de diciembre, 1997_

Matt enciende la televisión con el mando a distancia y se sienta en una silla del pequeño comedor, que consta de una mesa cuadrada de madera y otras tres sillas. Pasa canal tras canal, donde sólo muestran especiales Navideños. Él no está de humor para eso, por lo que termina dejando un canal de música de los ochenta. Le presta atención a un par de canciones y luego lo deja. Mira el reloj de pared y suspira. Es casi media noche. Parece que su padre no llegará. Tiene la cena lista en la sartén, la cual cubrió con un plato. Tiene hambre, y le gustaría esperar a su padre para comer, pero cuando el reloj da las cero horas en punto, Matt pierde toda esperanza.

Está a punto de pararse a calentarse la comida cuando escucha moverse el cerrojo de la puerta, y sale disparado de su silla hacia la entrada del pequeño departamento en el que ahora vive con su padre.

—¡Papá! —exclama.

—Matt, ¿qué haces despierto a esta hora? —Hiroaki se sorprende al verle y deja caer el cigarrillo que tenía en la boca.

Matt apreta sus pequeños puños.

—Lo lamento —dice.

—No —se apresura a decir su padre, pisando el cigarrillo en el piso con su zapato. —Sólo me has sorprendido, hijo.

—Tienes nieve en el cabello. ¿Está nevando? —pregunta Matt.

—Sí —su padre se sacude la cabeza y los hombros con la mano libre, en la otra lleva una caja.

—¿Qué traes ahí? —pregunta el rubio con curiosidad.

—Ah, esto. He traído un pastel. ¿Quieres un poco? —su padre sonríe al ver que el rostro del niño se ilumina.

Matt asiente con la cabeza y se adelanta para coger la caja que le ofrece su padre, con mucho cuidado la deja sobre la mesa mientras su padre termina de quitarse la nieve de encima en la entrada y se quita los zapatos.

—¿Pediste algo para cenar?

—Hice arroz frito con huevo —dice el pequeño, señalando la cocina. Hiroaki se acerca y levanta el plato que cubre el sartén. No tiene el mejor aspecto, pero huele bien. Le ha dicho a Matt cientos de veces que es peligroso que encienda la cocina, pero su hijo no le hace caso. Hiroaki agradece el esfuerzo del pequeño. —Voy a calentarlo, ¿quieres un poco?

—Sí, por favor —dice Matt, abriendo la caja y revelando un pequeño pastel cubierto de crema batida blanca, decorado con pequeñas montañitas de crema en derredor y cerezas entre cada una. Escrito con chocolate, rezaba: Merry Christmas, y había un pequeño Santa hecho de fresas y crema.

A Matt le parece un pastel tan bonito que le da un poco de pena comerlo.

Su padre no tarda en llegar a la mesa con los platos de comida humeantes. Matt corre a la pequeña cocina a traer los cubiertos y su padre le sigue a buscar un cuchillo para partir el pastel y platos para servirlo.

Comen en silencio, con la música de la televisión de fondo.

—Tendremos una blanca Navidad —comenta su padre, y Matt dirige su mirada a la ventana, donde la nieve cae como en cámara lenta. —Mañana podemos ir al parque a armar un muñeco de nieve.

Matt asiente, mientras se mete un gran trozo de pastel a la boca. Mastica, pensativo, y cuando traga, su padre sabe que va a pedir algo.

—¿Podemos ir con T.K.?

Hiroaki sonríe, ignorando el escozor en su garganta y nariz.

—Claro. Llamaré a tu madre a primera hora de la mañana para ir por él.

Matt asiente enérgicamente, con los ojos brillantes y una sonrisa llena de entusiasmo pintada en el rostro. Esa noche, se duerme lleno de ilusión.

Pero Takeru no los acompañaría al parque al día siguiente.

 _24 de diciembre, 1998_

Matt acaba de ducharse. Aunque es temprano, apenas las siete de la noche, se ha puesto el pijama, y con una toalla cubriéndole el cabello mojado, va a la cocina. Abre la nevera, mirando los alimentos dentro y decidiendo qué hacer para la cena, cuando golpean muy fuerte a la puerta.

Frunce el ceño y va hacia la entrada, abriendo la puerta con cautela.

—¡Hermano! —una mata de cabello rubio oscuro se abalanza sobre él.

Matt cae al suelo con una bola de risas sobre él, con pequeños brazos cálidos que intentan rodearlo.

—T.K. —dice él sorprendido. —¿Qué haces aquí?

—¡Quería verte! —dice Takeru, y esconde el rostro en el pecho de su hermano mayor, porque le dan ganas de llorar y no quiere que su hermano lo note. Pero Matt lo nota. A él se le aprieta la garganta y no dice nada, pero devuelve el abrazo a su hermano compartiendo el mismo sentimiento.

—¿Y cómo llegaste aquí?

—Le pedí a mamá que me trajera —explica el pequeño con una sonrisa, mirando a su hermano.

Y entonces Matt ve a su madre, parada en la puerta, sin atreverse a entrar, con unas bolsas en las manos.

—Hola Matt —dice, con esa sonrisa de disculpa que él tanto detesta.

—Mamá —dice él, y se pone de pie, cargando a T.K. en los brazos.

—¿Te molesta si entro?

—N-no —se apresura en responder. —Pasa, por favor.

—Gracias —dice Natsuko, entrando al departamento y cerrando la puerta.

—Hermano —dice T.K. de forma cantarina. —Te he traído un obsequio —se zafa de los brazos de su hermano y va hasta su madre, quien saca un paquete envuelto en papel azul de una de sus bolsas y se lo da al más pequeño. —Toma.

—Mu-muchas gracias —dice Matt. —Yo… no sabía que vendrían… —la cara se le pone roja, pues él no tiene nada para su hermano.

—No te preocupes —sonríe el más pequeño.

Matt intenta devolverle una sonrisa despreocupada.

—Matt, ¿ya cenaste?

—N-no, aún no. Iba a preparar la cena.

—Mamá trajo muchas cosas para preparar la cena —dice Takeru.

—¿Me dejas usar la cocina? —pregunta su madre, muy formal y amable.

—Claro que sí.

—¡Vamos a ayudar! —exclama T.K. y su madre le sonríe, y es una sonrisa muy diferente a las que le dedica a Matt, porque es natural y brillante, sin remordimientos.

Al principio es incómodo, pero al cabo de un rato, ya no lo es tanto. Es que Matt se había olvidado cómo era estar cerca de su madre, y esta atención a cada uno de sus movimientos es extraña, pero no desagradable.

Su madre prepara un guisado de pollo y arroz y el olor de la comida invade cada rincón del departamento. El aroma le hace sentir un suave cosquilleo en su pecho cuando lo aspira. El departamento jamás huele así, ni siquiera cuando su padre trae comida de su restaurante favorito. Es un aroma que le trae sensaciones de una vida anterior de la que pocas cosas puede recordar.

Los tres ponen la mesa: su madre trajo un mantel con motivos navideños y lo pone sobre la superficie café y Matt está seguro que es la primera vez que algo cubre la mesa de su padre. Ella también pone velas y las enciende. T.K. dobla las servilletas y las coloca en cada puesto de la mesa. Su madre pone cubiertos para cuatro.

—¿A qué hora llega tu padre? —pregunta Natsuko, como quien no quiere la cosa.

—Hoy tiene turno nocturno, así que creo que llegará en la mañana.

Natsuko asiente y se mete en la pequeña cocina, pero Matt no deja de advertir el fruncimiento en su ceño. A pesar de eso, los tres comen tranquilamente, y Matt se sorprende a sí mismo disfrutando de la compañía con creces. Es muy diferente a como se había imaginado que pasaría la noche, solo, como siempre, cocinando algo rápido y fácil para salir del apuro. En ese momento, saboreando la sabrosa comida que había preparado su madre, se hace la promesa mental de que le pondrá más esmero en preparar platos deliciosos y buenos para la salud.

Matt cree que su madre se irá un poco después de acabar de cenar, pero no es así. Ella se queda pasadas las diez de la noche, y cuando T.K. se queda dormido y es acostado en la cama de Matt, el niño le pregunta:

—¿Cómo planeas irte?

—No voy a dejarte solo. Me iré cuando tu padre llegue.

Y Matt reprime el suspiro que está a punto de soltar, y comprende a la perfección por qué T.K a veces es tan testarudo.

Su madre le insiste un par de veces en que se vaya a la cama, y Matt le insiste en que no tiene sueño. Se quedan sentados en la mesa, fingiendo que miran la televisión sin ver nada en realidad. A Matt le molesta la autoridad con la que su madre le habla, y una parte de él se siente mal por eso. La otra le dice que no tiene nada que lamentar pues ella no tiene derecho a ser autoritaria con él, y ese pensamiento también le hace sentir mal.

Su padre llega pasada la media noche. Matt escucha el cerrojo de la puerta y se levanta del sofá de golpe, sobresaltando a su madre.

—Papá —saluda, cuando el hombre de cabello castaño entra, sosteniendo en una mano una caja blanca.

—Matt, ¿aún despierto? —sonríe su padre. —Quedamos en que no me esperarías.

—Quedamos en que llegarías en la mañana —sonríe el rubio.

—Oh, bueno, pedí permiso para salir antes —dice su padre, encogiéndose de hombros. —Huele muy bien. ¿Qué hiciste de cenar?

—Es que… —pero Matt no termina su oración.

Su padre se queda mirando más allá de él y comprende que ha visto a su madre. El aire se vuelve tan tenso, que Matt se arrepiente de no haberse ido a dormir con su hermano.

—Natsuko —dice.

—¿Podemos hablar en la cocina? —su madre sonríe sólo porque Matt está mirando.

Su padre lo mira con la clara expresión de saber que está en problemas, pero sin saber qué cosa mala ha hecho realmente.

El adulto suspira y se rasca la nuca, resignado a que va a recibir una reprimenda, y va a la cocina.

Matt escucha, desde el pasillo, los murmullos exaltados de su madre, que reclama que cómo es posible que Matt pase tanto tiempo solo y que tenga que prepararse la comida. Y eso a Matt le molesta, pues él y su padre hacen lo mejor que pueden.

Su papá no siempre está trabajando. Al menos una vez a la semana tiene un día completo de descanso y pasa la mayoría de las noches en casa. Cuando está en casa, él cocina, y solamente cuando llega muy cansado para cocinar, pide comida a domicilio. Jamás le pide a Matt que prepare el almuerzo o la cena, fue él mismo quien demandó a su padre el hacerse cargo del desayuno y de su propia cena los días que él llegara tarde, y llevaban así más de un año, funcionando bien. Matt cada día lo hacía mejor y se acababa de prometer ser mejor cocinero. Por supuesto, aquello es desconocido para su madre pues ella no forma parte de la vida de ellos. Y Matt se muerde la lengua pues tiene muchas ganas de ir a decírselo, pero no lo hace, porque T.K. está dormido en su habitación y no quiere que escuche.

—¿Hermano? —T.K. se asoma por la puerta, restregándose un ojo. —¿Papá ya está aquí?

Matt se apresura hasta su hermano y lo alza en los brazos. Takeru le rodea el cuello y el torso con sus extremidades, y Matt siente que pesa, pues ha crecido mucho en los últimos meses.

—Volvamos a la cama.

—Pero quiero ver a papá —dice T.K. y Matt siente un tirón en el pecho, porque sabe que su hermano pequeño no ha visto a su padre desde hace mucho.

Decide llevarlo hasta la cocina, donde reina un silencio tenso. Su madre está de brazos cruzados, molesta, y su padre bebe agua, ignorándola.

"Al menos no se están gritando", pensó Matt.

T.K. gira su rostro adormilado y al momento de ver a su padre, todo el sueño desaparece.

—¡Papá! —exclama, y salta de los brazos de su hermano al suelo y corre hasta su padre.

Hiroaki sonríe y se agacha para recibirlo con los brazos abiertos y levantarlo. Y a él le parece tan liviano y pequeño como cuando era un bebé. T.K. se deshace en risas mientras su padre le dice que ha crecido mucho y le pregunta cómo está. Y T.K. se deja de reír y se pone a llorar, porque le dice que le extraña muchísimo y que desea verlo más seguido.

Matt siente un nudo en la garganta cuando su padre, aun abrazando a T.K., le mira. Él sabe de todos los intentos frustrados de su padre porque T.K. viniese más seguido de visita, él ha sido testigo de las llamadas puntuales cada fin de semana para pedirle permiso a su madre para traer a T.K. y también conoce todas las excusas y las negativas que ha recibido como respuesta.

Una vez le preguntó a su padre si acaso su madre no quería que se acercaran a T.K.

—No es eso, Matt. Es que tu madre es paranoica y piensa que tú y yo vivimos en una pocilga —le dijo. —Lo siento, no debí decir eso. Es sólo que ella no sabe cómo vivimos tú y yo y teme que algo malo le suceda a tu hermano. Ella cree que soy muy descuidado. Lo lamento, hijo, es mi culpa.

Pero Matt no cree que su padre sea culpable de nada.

Esa noche, los cuatro comen del pastel que Hiroaki ha comprado. T.K. no para de repetir lo mucho que le gusta que los cuatro puedan reunirse así, y Matt, en el fondo, concuerda con él. Sus padres prometen en silencio que harán lo posible por reunirse los cuatro, porque sus hijos lo piden a mudos gritos desesperadamente.

Pero tendrán que pasar una serie de eventos para que ambos adultos se tomen en serio el hecho de que esos hermanos merecen estar más juntos que separados.

 _25 de diciembre, 1999_

Matt y T.K. están sentados en el sofá. Fingen ver la televisión.

—Llevan mucho tiempo gritándose —comenta T.K.

—Lo sé —suspira Matt.

—Debes dejar de ser tan irresponsable —decía la voz de su madre. —¿Qué acaso lo que sucedió en agosto no te enseñó nada?

—Creo que tú eres quien no ha aprendido nada —le responde la voz de su padre, un tanto más calmado. —Tus hijos salvaron el mundo.

—Eso no significa que son superhéroes: son niños, Hiroaki, por dios.

—Subestimas demasiado a nuestros hijos. Sobre todo a Takeru.

—¡Es un niño!

—Afortunadamente pude salvar a Matt de tu paranoia.

—¡Cómo te atreves!

T.K. se cubre los oídos con las manos, pero no es suficiente para acallar las duras palabras que se dedican sus padres. A su lado, Matt se muerde la lengua para no intervenir; no sería prudente. Pero T.K. sólo es un niño.

—¡Ya no lo soporto! —exclama el más pequeño, y se levanta del sillón de un salto.

Matt le llama, pero es ignorado.

—¡Ya basta! —grita T.K. a todo pulmón en la cocina. —¡Dejen de pelear!

Sus padres le miran, la mujer sorprendida, y el hombre apenado.

—Lo lamento, hijo —se disculpa su padre. —Lamento que tengas que aguantar estas cosas.

Natsuko se acerca a T.K. y se agacha frente a él, sonriendo tranquilizadoramente.

—No te preocupes, cielo, todo está bien ahora.

—No —dice T.K. —No está bien —Matt piensa que se va a echar a llorar, y se sorprende por la firmeza en la voz de su hermano cuando continúa hablando. —¿Por qué siempre pelean? Mi hermano y yo no vivimos juntos porque se separaron para no seguir peleando. ¿Qué caso tiene pelear ahora?

La madre de ambos rubios se pone a llorar, cubriéndose el rostro con las manos. Takeru le dice que no llore.

Matt y su padre intercambian una mirada, y el rubio sabe que ambos piensan lo mismo: T.K. ha crecido tanto, que les ha dado una lección a todos, y ambos, sin demostrarlo, rebosan de orgullo.

 _25 de diciembre, 2004_

Para Matt es difícil. No es que él no valore los intentos de su madre, es simplemente que todo el rollo de reunirse a compartir en _familia_ no va con él.

Su padre piensa lo mismo que él, pero no le dice nada a su madre, y eso molesta a Matt.

—¿Qué quieres qué haga? Es tu madre —es la respuesta que le da cuando el rubio le reclama que no quiere ir a la casa de ella en Navidad.

—Es injusto que tú te salves —refunfuña Matt, cruzándose de brazos.

Su padre está repantigado en el sofá, con el control de la televisión en una mano y una botella de cerveza helada en la otra. Es uno de eso escasos días de Navidad donde le toca descanso. El hombre suspira con una de esas sonrisas que Matt detesta, porque cada vez que la pone se viene una lección de vida y experiencia. Matt no está dispuesto a oír ningún sermón de su padre.

—Yo creo que tú eres muy afortunado de poder ir a casa de tu madre y comer lo que ella prepara.

El celular de Matt suena y es la excusa perfecta para arrancarse de su padre.

—¿Sí?

—Matt —T.K. está en la otra línea. —Mamá quiere saber a qué hora llegarás.

—No voy a ir.

—¿Por qué no? Papá dijo que vendrías.

—Exacto, él lo dijo.

—Mamá va a molestarse contigo.

—Lidiaré con ella en otro momento —dice, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Tienes una cita o algo?

—No. Sólo… No me gustan estas cosas, es todo.

—Lo sé —Matt se muerde el labio, pues casi puede sentir la decepción de su hermano menor. —Le diré que no vendrás entonces.

—Okay. Lo lamento T.K.

—Descuida. —Matt está a punto de cortar la llamada. —Feliz Navidad, hermano.

Y Matt quiere lanzar su celular contra el piso. T.K. había dejado de llamarle así hacía años, y las raras ocasiones en que lo hacía, siempre era para doblegar la voluntad de su hermano mayor.

—Iré —dice a regañadientes, pues en el fondo, adora que su hermano pequeño le llame así, porque le entra la nostalgia, y a Matt le gustan los buenos recuerdos (y los malos, también).

—Qué bien —imagina con toda perfección la sonrisa que debe estar adornando el rostro de su hermano menor. —¿Puedes pasar al mercado antes de venir? A mamá le hacen falta algunas cosas… ¿Y puedes traer un pastel? Hikari viene a cenar con nosotros y le prometí un postre. Te mandaré la lista de lo que necesita mamá por mensaje. Nos vemos a las siete. Adiós.

Y se corta la llamada.

Matt suspira, rascándose la cabeza. Revisa la pantalla de su celular y abre el mensaje que acaba de recibir. La lista es enorme, y se maldice por lo bajo, porque sabe que tardará años en comprar todo. Al menos no tendrá que sufrir sólo, pues la última línea del mensaje de su hermano era un atisbo de esperanza para él.

 _"Trae a papá contigo."_

—Nos vamos —dice Matt, lanzándole un abrigo café a su padre por encima de la cabeza.

—¿A dónde? —pregunta su padre, confundido.

—Mamá necesita que compremos unas cosas. Debemos darnos prisa, porque nos espera a las siete, y van a ser las seis.

Su padre le mira unos segundos, y a Matt le dan ganas de pegarle, pero en vez de eso, sólo le sonríe.

Puede soportar todo el rollo de pasar tiempo en familia y si es con su familia de cuatro y no de tres. Y con Hikari, que a estas alturas de la vida, es su hermana también.

 _26 de diciembre, 2028_

El timbre suena y Takeru abre en seguida.

—Hermano —dice, y el hombre rubio frente a él, tan parecido a él mismo, le sonríe, y pequeñas arrugas se le forman alrededor de los ojos.

—Hola T.K.

—Hola tío T.K. —dice la pequeña que va cogida de la mano del rubio mayor.

—Hola, preciosa. Pasen por favor. Tomoki está en el salón.

La niña mira a su padre en busca de consentimiento, y el hombre asiente, a lo que ella se suelta de su mano y se va corriendo.

Takeru deja que su hermano entre y cierra la puerta. Matt no se mueve.

—¿Sora no vendrá? —T.K. se atreve a formular la pregunta con un poco de temor, intuyendo la respuesta.

—No —dice su hermano mayor, y T.K. asiente, apenado, ante la sonrisa triste de Matt, porque le recuerda tanto a su padre que se le oprime un nudo en la garganta.

—Tomemos un café en la cocina —sugiere, y su hermano asiente.

 _25 de diciembre, 2038_

Takeru sube corriendo los escalones hasta el tercer piso pues el elevador venía en el piso once. La señorita de la recepción le había dicho que habían trasladado a su padre al pabellón de urgencias debido a una insuficiencia respiratoria. La tercera en dos semanas.

Dobla el recodo, chocando con una enfermera que le queda mirando mal a pesar de su disculpa. Se detiene al comienzo del pasillo cuando ve a su hermano sentado en una silla azul, con los codos apoyados en las piernas y la frente apoyada en la unión de sus manos. Siente que tarda más de lo normal en recuperar el aliento. El pastel que traía en la mano debe estar totalmente arruinado dentro de la caja. Él pensó que sería una buena idea, pues él siempre recuerda aquella Navidad que pasó en casa de su padre y donde comieron de un pastel Navideño que él había llevado. Le pidió a la señorita de la tienda que lo decorara de la misma manera que aquel. Creyó que algo así animaría un poco a su padre.

Tiene miedo de avanzar, y no sabe cuánto tiempo se queda parado allí. Todavía no recupera el aliento. Quizás sus jadeos son tan intensos que por eso Matt levanta la cabeza y mira en su dirección. Y Takeru no sabe cuál es la expresión de su rostro, sólo sabe que no le gusta para nada la de su hermano. Matt se levanta de la silla y camina hacia él, y Takeru siente que se tarda años en llegar hasta a él.

Cuando lo tiene en frente, quiere preguntar por el estado de su padre, pero algo dentro de sí no se lo permite. Es que el dolor de Matt es casi tangible, y se le mete dentro como una estaca de hielo.

Su hermano mayor no dice nada. Le mira por unos interminables segundos y después suspira.

—Ahora está dormido.

Y Takeru tiene ganas de estrellarle la caja con el pastel estropeado en la cara. Pero Matt le abraza, y T.K. se queda helado, porque siente toda la pena de su hermano.

—El doctor dice que no pasa de esta noche.

Y el pastel se cae al piso, porque T.K. rodea a su hermano con sus brazos y lo contiene, pues Matt está temblando. Y es tanta la tristeza de su hermano, que le abruma, porque no sabe qué hacer con ella ni con la suya. Aprieta los dientes y respira fuerte, y escucha que su hermano respira fuerte también. Siente un bulto enorme en la garganta y la nariz le pica a más no poder, y las lágrimas comienzan a caer a borbotones, pero él no quiere llorar.

Porque Matt está llorando, y él necesita que T.K. sea fuerte. Su hermano mayor se está desmoronando y necesita que él lo sostenga con firmeza, así como tantas veces el mayor lo hizo por él. Matt hunde el rostro en el hombro de su hermano pequeño y T.K. lo aprieta, y él se deja porque quiere camuflar los sollozos que ya no puede aguantar. Y T.K. se muerde los labios, luchando para que los suyos no salgan, pero el bulto en su garganta y el llanto de su hermano son demasiado para él. Lo lamenta tanto, es que no puede contenerse más.

Y ninguno sabe cuánto tiempo se quedan allí. T.K. sólo sabe que tiene que quedarse ahí sujetando las piezas de Matt que amenazan con desparramarse por el suelo.

Una amable enfermera les avisa que su padre ha despertado y pide verlos. Takeru agradece el poder despedirse de su padre. Acerca la silla junto a la cama y se sienta, le muestra el pastel desecho y el hombre esboza una sonrisa. Le duele ver a su padre así, conectado a un ventilador artificial, con la piel arrugada y el cabello cano. A su hermano tampoco le gusta verle así, así que se queda en el marco de la puerta. Takeru se pregunta qué es lo que Matt ve en ese momento cuando mira a su padre en la cama y se responde inmediatamente: su compañero de toda la vida. T.K. siempre sintió envidia de esa camaradería entre su padre y su hermano, una que ninguno de los dos supo tener con él.

Le tiembla la barbilla y aprieta los dientes. Su padre le pilla y le sonríe.

—No… —dice con la voz tan marchita que T.K. rompe a llorar en seguida.

Y Matt, en la puerta, se limpia las lágrimas rápidamente.

Takeru tiene ganas de regañar a su padre, pero no va a decir nada. Ha sido suficiente castigo para él. Hiroaki siempre fue descuidado con su salud, y sabe que si no hubiese sido por las habilidades culinarias de Matt, habría muerto hace años con el colesterol por las nubes. Cuando quiso dejar el cigarrillo y cambiar su estilo de vida, ya era demasiado tarde. Matt también se dio cuenta muy tarde, y en el fondo, el rubio mayor jamás se perdonará la enfermedad de su padre, porque él le fomentó el vicio incontables veces.

Matt deja la puerta y va hasta su hermano pequeño, le levanta fácilmente, a pesar de que miden y pesan casi lo mismo, y lo sienta sobre sus piernas, y le abraza. Y ambos le sostienen la mano a su padre cuando este da el último de sus suspiros.

 _25 de diciembre, 2053_

Sus nietos y los de su hermano se ponen a jugar en la sala, mientras la esposa de su hijo Tomoki coloca galletas sobre la mesilla de centro. Las carcajadas de los pequeños llenan la estancia, y la madre de T.K., sentada muy cerca del fuego de la chimenea, sonríe. Se pone a conversar con la nuera de Matt sobre Francia mientras Takeru busca a su hermano con la mirada, y lo descubre solitario, mirando por la ventana.

Takeru va hasta su hermano, que a pesar de sus sesenta y tantos años, sigue estando erguido. Matt le mira y le sonríe, y Takeru nota el increíble parecido con su padre más que nunca. Le pasa el brazo por los hombros con dificultas pues él se ha encogido unos centímetros, y ambos se quedan mirando por la ventana en silencio, reconfortados en la compañía del otro hasta que los llaman a cenar.

Todas las Navidades, Matt se pone melancólico y deprimido, y Takeru es el único que le entiende.

 _25 de diciembre, 2074_

El bastón resuena en el cemento cuando avanza entre las lápidas. Con la mano libre lleva una caja blanca. No tarda en llegar a la lápida deseada y frente a ella, se saca el sombrero y suspira.

—¿Cómo has estado, hermano? —saluda, con la voz rasposa.

Hay una banca de piedra instalada allí especialmente para él, así que se sienta, dejando la caja junto a él. Hace frío y el cielo está gris.

—Parece que va a nevar —dice después de inspeccionar los cielos por unos minutos. —Ay, espero que no nieve pronto, o tendré que irme.

Abre la caja a su lado y descubre dos trozos de pastel de crema batida blanca. Coge uno, con su respectivo platillo de cartón, y con esfuerzo, pues su espalda se ha deteriorado con el tiempo, lo deja al pie de la lápida. Las letras rezan: Yamato Ishida, amado padre, hijo, hermano, amigo y compañero.

—Los chicos han estado bien —comenta Takeru, sentándose nuevamente en la banca de piedra. —Patamon quería acompañarme, pero se quedó en casa con los bisnietos. A todos los niños les gusta Patamon —ríe.

Takeru mantiene su sonrisa, mirando el nombre de su hermano.

—Te extraño mucho —murmura. —Sé que estás bien, tus grandes amigos te acompañan. Pero a veces… quisiera que estuvieras aquí conmigo —guarda silencio, y es casi como si Matt le estuviera respondiendo. —En fin, bon appétit. —Coge el trozo de pastel a su lado y con un pequeño tenedor de plástico, comienza a comer.

Después de acabar su pastel, se queda otra media hora más. Le cuenta a su hermano de la novela que acaba de terminar y de la nueva idea que está desarrollando en secreto. Le habla sobre sus hijos, nietos y los más recientes bisnietos. Le habla del estado de salud de Taichi, que aún está en el hospital.

—Recíbelo bien, hermano. Todos han sufrido mucho —se lamenta. —Hikari sólo desea que su hermano descanse.

El viento mece sus cabellos canos, y sabe que ese es Matt asintiendo.

—Saluda a mamá y a papá —dice, levantándose. —Volveré para tu cumpleaños. —Vuelve a fijar la vista en el nombre de su hermano. —Te quiero, hermano.

Se vuelve a poner el sombrero, coge la caja vacía y se marcha a pasitos lentos al compás de su bastón. El primer copo de nieve le cae justo en la nariz, y Takeru sabe que ese es Matt, diciendo que lo quiere también.

* * *

N/A:

Disfruté montones escribiendo esta cosilla maravillosa. Se me da estupendamente escribir de Matt. Sé que traté bastante el tema familiar, más que el de hermanos... ¡Lo siento! La historia se dio así, pero he quedado satisfecha.

Espero que te guste, Hikari Blossom. No es exactamente lo que pediste, pero me gustó muchísimo escribirlo :3

Lyls


End file.
